As Long as You're Mine
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: A story that arose in my head a while ago and had to be written. This is what happens when Becky tries out for a musical. Takes place during her high school years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe...this came out of my mind one night, I had to post something about it. Mind you, these two are in high school by this point.**

* * *

><p>When Becky heard about the musical, she was excited, yet hesitant to try out. Sure, she had been going to vocal classes for years now, and according to her teacher, she had gotten good. But there was something about singing in front of crowds that still unnerved her.<p>

"I'm not so sure about this anymore Vi," Becky said to her friend as she waited backstage until it was her turn to try out.

Violet smiled softly at her friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm, "No, Becky, you'll do fine. I know it."

Becky smiled back, a little more confident at the friend's words. However, her confidence was short lived.

"Ah, Miss Botsford," the drama teacher said coming back stage with a clipboard, "I found someone to sing your duet with you. Apparently, he was going to sing alone, just like you, but I figured you wouldn't mind since you were already singing the song anyway."

"Wha..."

"Great! I knew you wouldn't mind!" the drama teached exclaimed as she went through the curtains once more.

"Wait! Who's gonna sing with me?" Becky cried after her, but it was too late.

Violet turned to look at Becky, "Becky, who do you think is going to try out with you?"

"I don't know," Becky said, her stomach turning once again, "I just hope he's good."

After 10 minutes of pure agony, Becky heard her name being called to audition. She stepped out onto the stage and stood at the center, Mrs. MacKoock stood up-center and she smiled as she saw the girl enter.

"Okay, so Miss Botsford, you will be singing with Mr. McCallister," the woman said, beckoning the boy over.

Becky's eyes opened wide as she turned to face the approaching boy, her heart sinking with the realization of who her partner was going to be.

"Mrs. MacKoock, you can't really want me to..."

"Now Becky, I expect you to be professional about this. And remember, act this song out if you really want this part."

Becky sighed, she wanted this role so badly, she was not going to risk it for anything! Even if it meant singing with Tobey McCallister III.

Mrs. MacKoock smiled, "Good. Here are Becky Botsford and Theodore McCallister III performing 'As Long as You're Mine' from Wicked."

Becky turned to Tobey who scoffed and whispered something to her, "I'm only doing this to get the part, don't get used to it."

The girl frowned, but raised the microphone to her lips and began to sing," **Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're here with me tonight**."

Though she tried to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of her, she felt herself pulled forward and couldn't help but look up to meet the boy's blue eyes, "We have to make this realistic," he mumbled.

"**My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you with you wanting me**!" Becky sang through a bright red blush, "**Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, it's over too fast. I'll make ev'ry last moment last...as long as you're mine."**

Reluctantly, the girl raised a hand and placed it on Tobey's cheek, looking up at him and hoping with all her heart that he didn't screw up.

**"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes,"** he sang, while Becky just stared up at him, blinking widely and thinking of the irony of his words.

"**Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling, it's 'up' that I fell**!"

**_"_Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time,"** they sang, the initial awkwardness had left them as they got into character, even the fact that she was singing a love song with a boy who loved her alter ego had left the girl's mind as they continued as Elphaba and Fiyero.

"**Say there's no future for us as a pair**," Tobey belted out, his blue eyes pleading with her own honey brown ones.

"**And though I may know, I don't care**," they sang to each other, maybe a little more honest than necessary, "**Just for this moment as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight, until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine**."

Somewhere along the course of the song, he had gotten a hold of her waist and her arms had mysteriously made their way around his neck, making them look very much like the original characters of this song. In a bold move, Becky leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She quickly pulled back as if she had been electrocuted.

Tobey looked into her eyes, watching as something uncertain fluttered through them, "**What is it**?"

Becky gave a startled laugh as the irony of her line hit her, "**It's just...for the first time I feel..._Wicked_**."

A thunderous applause from behind them brought the two out of character and made them realize that they were not alone. They quickly untangled from each other and stood in attention a good distance away from each other.

"Very good you two," Mrs. MacKoock said as she stepped up on stage, "we'll let you know what the results are."

Becky nodded and hustled off the stage, Tobey in hot persuit.

"Becky, wait up," he cried, grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"What do you want Tobey?" she snapped, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"I wanted to say good job out there and...is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice surprisingly worried.

_'Other than the fact that I'm going against my beliefs as a superhero?'_

"Nothing is wrong," she replied, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Then why..."

"I'm only did this to get the part," Becky strained herself to say.

Tobey's face turned serious, "I see. Well I hope you get it."

The boy left, leaving the girl with her betraying thoughts. She focused on the coldness of his voice and couldn't help but be reminded of the churning in her stomach.

"They're just nerves," she told herself as she walked out of the auditorium in search of Violet.

Pity, she couldn't believe herself.

* * *

><p><strong>This arose as I noticed the irony of how Fiyero sings about being brainless and Tobey's a genius, and that Elphie sings about being wicked while Becky is a superhero. Give me reviews to tell me how much this sucked (or not). <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**No comment on this one, more like a follow through for the one last one.**

* * *

><p>Becky had found her best friend with Scoops outside the school.<p>

"How'd it go?" asked Violet as the dark-skinned girl approached.

"It...it was interesting," Becky responded, her cheeks blushing vibrantly.

"Who was it that Mrs. MacKoock made you sing with?" the blond asked, "Was he cute? Did he make it romantic? Oh, please Becky, this is agonizing!"

"Tobey."

Her two friends shared a confused look, "McCallister? Um...was he any good?"

Becky sighed, "Surprisingly, yes."

"So I'm guessing he was not cute and it was _not_ romantic," Scoops said as he responded to Violet's previous questions.

Becky's face turned another shade of red and she ducked her head, not quite responding to her friend's question, "Listen you guys, why don't we meet up later. Thanks for waiting for me, but I know you two have somewhere to be."

She gestured at their intertwined hands and the two voiced their apologies, promising that they'd call her as soon as they were done with their date. As they walked away, Becky let out a loud sigh. She was alone, which meant that her brain was free to think, which was not necessarily a good thing.

What had she been thinking! Tobey was the enemy, in every sense of the word. They're 'relationship' as rivals had started years before when he had almost discovered her secret identity, since then they had fought as Becky and Tobey and as Wordgirl and Tobey, Boy Genius.

But why had that not been the case a couple of minutes ago? Why had her mind turn to goo at the sight of his blue eyes and the feeling of his (surprisingly) strong arms around her?

Another sigh escaped her lips, why did she care anyway? This was Tobey she was talking about. The boy didn't like her, simpleton Becky Botsford, he liked powerful, beautiful Wordgirl (which was a ridiculous thought for _her_ to think).

She looked up at the sky and found herself thinking of another song from Wicked, and didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad one.

"**Hands touch, eyes meet**," Becky sang softly, "**Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**."

She looked down a little dejectedly, "**He could be that boy. But I'm not that girl**."

The girl shook her head angrily at her treacherous thoughts, "**Don't dream too far**,** Don't lose sight of who you are." **

After all, she was Wordgirl, she didn't have time for this, "**Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl**."

"**Ev'ry so often we long to steal. To the land of what-might-have-been**," she sang, walking down the sidewalk of the school, "**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel. When reality sets back in**."

She stopped at the poster of Wordgirl that was posted at the front of the school, "**Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him**."

Becky gave a bitter laughed and reached up at her hair, "**Gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose. And Heaven knows, I'm not that girl**."

Though that wasn't the truth, sometimes she felt that way.

"**Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know.**"

Yeah, herself.

"**He loves her so, I'm not that girl..."**

Her anger returned as she remembered that she wasn't supposed to feel like that. She reached over and tore the poster off the wall, ripping it into shreds. Only a squeak was able to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Bob," she said, bringing her hands behind her back.

The chimpanzee looked at her suspiciously and leaned in closely, letting out a questioning squeak.

"Crying? I'm not crying?" she said, pulling a hand to her eyes. She froze when she noticed that she did have tears falling from them.

Her best friend frowned at her and climbed up her shoulders, pointing towards the city.

"What is it Bob?" she asked and let her super-hearing expand to hear what was happening in the city.

"Robots!" cried the citizens.

Becky's heart sank, "L...looks like Tobey's up to mischief again. Let's go Huggy, Word up!"

And although she knew the meeting would just drive the knife deeper in her heart, she knew she had to do her duty.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if this was good. If it was, I may do some other songs, of not, I'll stop it right now.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah and this one probably won't be good, it's really long and it's kind of hard to do, but I'ma do it!**

* * *

><p>Wordgirl flew off with Huggy on her shoulders, knowing in her guts that this encounter was not going to be like others before, not after the song. She saw the boy perching on the shoulder of one of his giant robots. The boy had a distant look on his face and barely the arrival of the heroine. Barely, but not quite.<p>

"Tobey..." Wordgirl started off testly.

"Hello my darling Wordgirl," he said nervously.

"Why?" she asked, "Why would you pull them out today of all days?"

The boy looked up at her, eyes full of confusion, "I needed to see you. It was important."

The girl raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"I...I needed to say something...or rather sing it," Tobey explained, and instead of letting the girl reply, he went ahead and started off.

"**The trouble with schools is. They always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know**."

Wordgirl rolled her eyes knowing that it was probably true.

"**They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say: why invite stress in? Stop studying strife, and learn to live 'the unexamined life'..."**

Huggy let out an annoyed squeak, but Wordgirl was already caught.

"**Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless, for the brainless**," he said softly.

The girl, ducked her head, knowing that the people of her town were so blissfully ignorant, while she had to worry about all their problems...and hers.

"**Why think too hard? When it's so soothing, dancing through life, no need to tough it. When you can sluff it off as I do nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing through..."**

"**Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is faught less, when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try, never look foolish**."

His cheeks burned brightly in the sunlight. He wasn't just talking about life anymore...he was talking about her and his many attempts at getting her affection.

"**Dancing through life, mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble is rife, woes are fleeting, blows are glancing when you're dancing through life..**."

His bright and nervous face changed, a cocky smile took it's place as he shot the girl a sly smile, "**So—what's the most swankified place in town**?"

"**T...that would be the high school's Ballroom**," Wordgirl replied, remembering the approaching party taking place at the school.

"**Sounds perfect**!" he exclaimed, "**Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom! We'll meet there later tonight**."

Wordgirl opened her mouth to speak, but he continued on.

"**We can dance till it's light. Find the prettiest girl..." **he winked in her direction**, "Give her a whirl. Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom. Come on—Follow me! You'll be happy to be there**..."

"**Dancing Through Life. Down at the Ozdust**...," she could already hear the students cry around her as they all got ready for the party.

"**If only because dust. Is what we come to**." Tobey sang over the kids.

"**Nothing matters. But knowing nothing matters! It's just life**..."

"**So keep dancing through**..." Tobey sang and sent another wink her way.

Wordgirl heard a yell from below, knowing who it was, but flying down nonetheless. All the while trying to keep her blush down.

"**Oh Wordgirl—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night**," TJ Botsford exclaimed beaming up at the girl.

Wordgirl grimaced, when would her adoptive brother give up?

"**Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder? See that tragic'ly beautiful girl, the one in the chair? It seems so unfair, we should go on a spree and not she. Gee—I know someone would be my hero if that someone were to go invite her**..."

TJ's eyes followed her gaze to a stunningly pretty girl in a wheelchair (who was approxamately his age), "**Well maybe, I could invite her**?"

"**Oh, Teej, really? You would do that for me**?" she asked.

"**I would do anything for you Wordgirl**," he said dreamily and walked off towards the girl.

Wordgirl looked up and flew over to where Tobey still stood on his robot, "**So**..."

"**So I'll be picking you up around eight**?" he asked nonchalantly.

"**A...a...after all**—," she said, finding herself floating closer to him, "**Now that we've met one another**..."

He boldly grabbed her hand as they stared at each other and sang, Wordgirl quite nervously:

"**It's clear we deserve each other**..."

"**Y...You're perfect..**." she admitted shyly, avoiding the chimp's screech from her arms.

Tobey beamed, "**You're perfect**..."

**"So we're perfect together. Born to be forever... Dancing Through Life**...," they sang to each other before Wordgirl was pulled away, quite literally, by the chimp.

Later on, Becky sat with Violet at the house of a very familiar looking girl in a wheelchair.

"**Oh, Becky—Isn't it wonderful**?" she exclaimed, "**Fin'lly for this one night I'm about to have a fun night with this Munchkin boy Wordgirl found for me. And I only wish there were something I could do for her to repay her. Becky, see, we deserve each other. And Wordgirl helped it come true! We deserve each other: me and TJ -. Please Becky, ****try to understand**."

Becky knew she said that because it was her brother after all.

"**I do... Violet, listen. Nessa and I were talking about Wordgirl just now**."

"**And I was just thinking about you. I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!" **Violet exclaimed, handing her a very pretty fedora**, "It's really—uh—sharp Don't you think? You know—black is this year's pink! You deserve each other: this hat and you. You're both so smart, you deserve each other. So here, out of the goodness of my heart**."

Even later, the kids were all at the party, except Becky of course.

"**Listen—Nessa**—" started TJ off very nervously.

"**Yes**?"

"**Uh, Nessa. I've got something to confess, a reason why, well—. Why I asked you here tonight. Now I know it isn't fair**..."

The girl smiled dejectedly, "**Oh, TJ. I know why**."

"**You do**?" the boy asked, his face paling.

"**It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me. Well—isn't that right**?"

"**No! no! It's because...because...Because you are so beautiful**!"

"**Oh, TJ! I think you're wonderful! And we deserve each other. Don't you see, this is our chance? We deserve each other. Don't we, TJ**?" Nessa asked, her face beaming with excitement.

"**You know what? Let's dance!"** the boy cried, his enthusiasm fueled by her bright smile.

"**What?"**

"**Let's Dance**!"

The students twirled in intricate circles, singing while they dances: "**Dancing Through Life, down at the Ozdust. If only because dust is what we come to. And the strange thing: You're life could up changing while you're dancing through**!"

While the kids sang, the spotlight moved to the middle of the dancefloor where two very familiar people were dancing, Wordgirl and Tobey.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila. I need more songs if you want me to continue, so feel free to suggest. (Especially if they're Wicked songs). Review please! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The day after the big dance at the school, Becky was being reprimanded by Bob about how she was being irresponsible and reckless about the whole thing. What had she been thinking? Going to the dance with Tobey as <em>Wordgirl<em> was dangerous, it was just plain wrong!

Becky had tuned him out, thinking about the situation herself. Bob was mad because she went with him as Wordgirl, but what did he want her to do? Go with him as Becky? She almost let out a bitter laugh. He wouldn't have accepted. He didn't like her anyway.

The chimp noticed that the girl had stopped listening to him so he sighed and finished his sentence, "You know what Becky...how about you just think about this for a while...as Becky...and Wordgirl."

The final squeak of the chimpanzee brought the girl back to reality and she let out an exasperated groan as the door closed. She turned over until she was staring at herself in the full length mirror. The reflection then transformed into Wordgirl. She frowned at her head's room-mate, then opened her mouth:

"**There's been some confusion over roaming in my head... and of course I'll care for Nessa**..."

She remembered her promise to care for the wheel-chaired girl that liked her little brother.

The reflection seemed to sing back to her, almost challenging, "**But of course, I'll rise above it**..."

She and her reflection sang together, as a whole instead of two pieces, "**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my room-mate is**..."

The two sides of the Lexiconian stared at each other, the reflection speaking first:

"**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe**..."

Becky cocked an eyebrow and finally stated her thoughts, "**Cruel**."

"**What is this feeling, so sudden and new**?" asked Wordgirl.

"**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**," Becky replied angrily.

Wordgirl grasped her chest dramatically, "**My pulse is rushing**..."

"**My head is reeling**," Becky said, grabbing her head whilst shaking it.

"**My face is flushing**."

"**What is this feeling**," they sang in unison, "**Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes: Loathing. Unadulterated loathing**."

"**For your face**...," Wordgirl cried cockly.

"**Your voice**...," Becky replied cooily.

"**Your clothing**...," exclaimed the heroine angrily.

"**Let's just say**," they stated, "**I loathe it all! Ev'ry little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure! So strong! Though I do admit it came on fast,"**

**"Still I do believe that it can last. And I witll be loathing, loathing you...my whole life long**!"

From outside her window and door Becky could hear the people singing the reflection's praises:

"**Dear Wordgirl, you are just too good! How do stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but Wordgirl you're a martyr**!"

The heroine's chest swelled up with pride as she chirped out: "**Well...these things are sent to try us**!"

Becky rolled her eyes as te citizens continued.

"**Poor Wordgirl, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you: We're all on your side! We share your loathing.**.."

The singing of the two girls melded with the voices of the city's habitants. The anger in her rising even more as the voices sang against her. Everyone loved Wordgirl, they all idolised her. Meanwhile, Becky Botsford was abused, pushed around, used...and no one was obvious to the fact that she was Wordgirl!

"**AHHH...loathing**!"

Her two sides continued to argue within her head, the voices returning into one, echoing within the caverns of her head, "**There's a strange exhileration in such total detestation. So pure, so strong!**"

"**So strong**!" agreed the crowd.

"**Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last all and I with be loathing for forever loathing. Truly, deeply loathing you my whole life long**!"

"**Unadulterated loathing**," the crowd replied.

"**BOO**!" cried Becky to her reflection as she flipped the mirror around.

The girl angrily raised herself from her bed, bitter tears falling from her eyes. Who knew she could hate herself? She was tired of being two people and not being appreciated for being both. The door opened and she turned, meeting the eyes of her best friend.

"Bob," she sobbed, "Would they miss me if I were only one or the other?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! I was thinking about doing 'No One Mourns the Wicked' after this...after that who knows, but I'd keep going!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said 'No One Mourns the Wicked', but I think this one explained better.

* * *

><p>Bob stared at the young woman with wide and confused eyes. He squeaked quizzically, his question obvious: Why?<p>

"**Fiyero**!" Becky blurted out without thinking. Her eyes growing wide and her hand raising to her mouth.

"Tobey," she whispered. "I can't stand that he can only love half of me. If...if one side of me leaves...he can love all of me."

The chimp's heart wrenched at the hurt voice of the girl. She made her way to the Lexiconian dictionary that lay on her dresser flipping through the many pages in the strange dialect of her homeland:

"**Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**."

Becky's honey eyes grew angry at the thought of his chronic attacks that someday were going to get him killed.

"**Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain, though they beat him, let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him. Let him never die: Let him never die:**."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the book with a maddened expression, "**Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka: UGH**!"

The book was launched from the dresser, crashing into the window with a sickening thud.

"**What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading**!" she exclaimed grabbing her head "**I don't even know which trick I ought to try. Fiyero, where are you? Already dead, or bleeding**?"

Heartwise, she had meant.

"**One more disaster I can add to my generous supply**?"

The image of Professor Boxleiner flashed through her mind. She shook her head and continued.

"**No good deed goes unpunished, no act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creed," she sang angrily at her sidekick, "My road of good intentions, led where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished**!"

"**Nessa**," she whispered, the thought of the smitten girl who would never get her heart's content filled her mind.

"**Doctor Dillamond**."

Professor Boxleiner's transformation into Doctor Two-Brains flashed through her mind again, the loss of her friend hitting her heart.

"**Fiyero...Fiyero**!"

Her enemy. Her friend. Her love? He flashed through her head, always pining for the heroine's love, but never for her alter ego's sentiments.

"**One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention.**"

Yes, that of love.

"**Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are maybe that's the reason why.**"

It hurt the small mammal to see his best friend talk about all her good doing with suck detestation.

"**No good deed goes unpunished. All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well - Well, look at what well-meant did: ****All right, enough - so be it, So be it, then**," she said angrily, knowing that all her well meaning was only going towards Wordgirl, not Becky.

"**Let all Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through. Since I can not succeed Fiyero, saving you. I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again No good deed. Will I do again**!"

As the girl's chest heaved heavily with indignation, her eyes angry as she stared down the small chimp. Bob looked hesitant as he squeaked another question quietly.

"What?" she snapped as the chimp looked at her confused.

_'Becky or Wordgirl? Who's it gonna be_?'

The girl sighed as she placed her hand on her chest, "Word Up."

The chimp gasped as they took off into the sky, so this was it...the end of Becky Botsford.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thought process. I'm going to do 'For Good' between Becky and Violet and then "No One Mourns...". Please tell me what you think and then keep telling me what you think I should do next, I do love suggestions.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's one before I try to kill off Becky...kinda, in a sorta way.**

* * *

><p>Huggy squeaked and screeched at the girl.<p>

_'What?_' he asked, _'Are you just gonna kill off Becky, make her jump off a bridge? And what about your friends? What about your family?'_

_'What about Violet? Don't you think she deserves to know that you're not really dead?'_

The red-clad flyer stopped in the air, causing the sidekick to hold on tighter.

"Violet," she mumbled thoughtfully. She knew that her friend was right, that the girl should know before her heart broke into millions of fragments.

"You're right, I should tell Violet...so she won't worry."

The girl took off once again until she approached the community center where Violet was attending an art seminar that afternoon.

"Violet?" she asked as the girl transformed.

"Becky? What are you doing here?" the blond asked smiling widely at her friend.

"I need to talk to you. I...I'm not gonna be around much longer."

The ditzy blond frowned as the words sank in, "Wh...why not Becky? Are you moving?"

Becky sighed, "No, actually Violet, it's just gonna be me and Bob."

An understanding shone in the periwinkle eyes of her friend and tears filled them, "I see...but why Becky?"

The girl sighed, "**I'm limited. Just look at me-I'm limited. And just look at you- You can do all I couldn't do, Violet**..."

She reached out and handed Violet a huge case that she knew held her collection of dictionaries.

"Becky, you know I don't read well," Violet grumbled.

"Well, then-you'll have to learn," Becky replied sternly, pressing the handle harder into her hand, "**Because now it's up to you, For both of us-Now it's up to you**."

"You're the best friend I've ever had," the dark skinned girl said, smiling shyly at the girl.

"And I've had so many friends. But only one- that mattered," Violet replied softly, "**I've heard it said that people come into our lives, for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow**."

Becky's smile grew wider as the words dawned on her

"**If we let them, and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good**."

Tears swelled in Becky's tears as she replied to her friend, "**It well may be that we will never meet again, in this lifetime so let me say before we part. So much of me is made of what I learned from you."**

How to be a friend, how to be human, how to never give up no matter how bad things may seem.

"**You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine by being my friend. Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you**..."

"**Because I knew you**..."

"**Because I knew you, I have been changed for good**," the two girl's sang.

"**And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for**," Becky's face burned bright as she remembered their biggest fight...over Scoops.

**"But then, I guess we know there's blame to share."** Violet said sympathetically.

"**And none of it seems to matter anymore**."

The two girl's voices blended into a single harmony the chorus' weaving in and out and pulling their friendship into the light, their final good-bye.

"**Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better**..."

"**And because I knew you**..." Violet sang.

"**Because I knew you**..." Becky replied.

"**Because I knew you...I have been changed for good**."

The girl's eyes met, their sight blurred by the tears building in them. Their arms were thrown around the other almost knocking Bob down before he was able to join in.  
>"Don't forget me," Becky whispered into her friend's ear.<p>

"I won't..._ever_."

With their final words said, Violet made her way into the community center again, Becky's dictionaries in hand. And Becky...Becky prepared herself for her final good deed.

* * *

><p><strong>What will I do to Becky Botsford? Will I really kill her off? Or will I allow her to continue living? All will be revealed in due time.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**And I can finally get to write this song! Yay!**

* * *

><p>The heroine knew what had to be done to get rid of her alter ego, in her mind it played out perfectly, a smile curling on her lips at the idea:<p>

"**Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz is Dead! Good news! Good news**!" she could hear the citizens cry as the news of her death passes through.

This was who had tried to kill their beloved Wordgirl, after all.

"**Look! It's Wordgirl**!" she hears Scoop's voice yell out louder than the rest.

"**Fellow People**," she would say to her admirers, "**Let us be glad, let us be grateful, let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue the wicked workings of you-know-who. Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by outlive a lie. For you and** -"

"**No one mourns the Wicked**," she'd hear someone interrupt.

"**No one cries "They won't return**!" another would cry.

"**No one lays a lily on their grave**," they'd all confirm.

"**The good man scorns the Wicked**!" a man would cry out angrily.

Mothers of the city's many children would hold on to them tight, "**Through their lives, our children learn**."

"**What we miss, when we misbehave**..." they'd all cry out indignantly.

"**And Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone**," a pain arose in her chest and tears stung her eyes, "**It just shows when you're Wicked. You're left only on your own**."

The citizens all looked at each other and agreed, "**Yes, Goodness knows the Wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the Wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the Wicked, they reap only what they've sown**."

Wordgirl bit her lips and tried to amend her alter ego's deeds, "**Are people born Wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do**..."

The scene from Wicked was the only thing she could think of, after all...she had never met her real parents.

"**How I hate to go and leave you lonely.**"

"**That's alright - it's only just one night**."

"**But know that you're here in my heart w****hile I'm out of your sight**."

"**And like every family - they had their secrets**," Wordgirl would explain, biting her lip.

"**Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty, I've got one more night left, here in town. So have another drink of green elixir and we'll have ourselves a little mixer. Have another swallow, little lady, and follow me down**..."

"**And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different**," she'd note, remembering the stories that Huggy used to tell her about her youth.

"**It's coming**!"

"**Now**?" her father asked nervously.

"**The baby's coming**!"

"**And how**!"

"**I see a nose. I see a curl. It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little** -"

"**Sweet Loquatia**!" her father cried.

Her mother looked up nervously, "**What is it? What's wrong**?"

"**How can it be**?"

"**What does it mean**?"

"**It's atrocious**."

"**It's obscene**!"

"**Like a froggy, ferny cabbage the baby is unnaturally**."

"**Green**!"

"**Take it away...take it away**!"

"**So you see - it couldn't have been easy**!" Wordgirl tries to say to the already restless crowd.

"**No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land and Goodness knows we know what Goodness is. Goodness knows the Wicked die alone**," the crowd sings, ignoring the heroine.

"**She died alone**..." laments Wordgirl.

"**Woe to those who spurn what Goodness they are shown. No one mourns the Wicked**."

"**Good news**!" she cries though she does not mean it.

"**No one mourns the Wicked**!"

"**Good news**!"

"**No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked! Wicked**!"

Huggy's squeak brought the girl out of her thoughts.

_'Yup'_, she thought, _'That's exactly how it'd go.'_

Little did she know, that was not gonna be the case.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm almost done...now we bring Tobey back in...he started the whole thing and he'll end it...though it may not have a song.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Dun Dun Dun! Here comes the end and I have no Wicked Song to go with it, but now I have a Phantom one to do it with. This is all thanks to SarcasticLeaves and her lovely drawings of Wordgirl and her 'Phantom' Tobey.**

* * *

><p>Wordgirl took off to ruin the reputation of Becky Botsford, but someone had decided to interrupt the girl in her bold move.<p>

"Wordgirl!" cried a strong accented voice.

The girl felt like her heart had just raised into her throat, she looked at Huggy who gave a curt nod and Wordgirl flew down and landed in front of the speaker: Tobey.

"I'm surprise you looked for me without using your robots," Wordgirl said trying to keep her cool.

The blond boy shuffled his feet nervously, "I'm sorry Wordgirl, but...I need to talk to you...before you do something stupid."

"Stupid?" asked the girl indignantly, Huggy jumped off her shoulders in fright, "I would _never_ do anything stupid!"

Tobey chuckled, "Wordgirl, though you've never believed me, we are perfect for each other and I know your mind better than anyone else in this town except for your chimpanzee over there."

The girl tensed at his words, heart beating faster by the minute, "S...so?"

"I know who you really are, my dear Wordgirl," he told her, "And I know that you are afraid, but I couldn't stand for you to destroy half of yourself because you don't feel appreciated. _I_ appreciate you."

Heat rose in the heroine's face,_ 'How dare he know so much about her? And how is it that he could figure it all out?'_

"H...I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, arms crossed over her chest.

"I won't tell, my dear Becky," he said with a wink, "After all, I love you."

Her breath hitched in her throat as he stepped forward, blue eyes twinkling at her brown.

"And I don't mean Wordgirl, my sweet. I mean both of you, all of you."

The honey eyes opened wide as the heroine jumped back in alarm, "No. It can't be! You...you love me Wordgirl! B...Becky's...I...I don't know who this Becky is!"

Tobey frowned as he grasped her hand lovingly, "**No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you**."

And for some reason, Wordgirl did feel calmer.

"**Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you**..."

The girl was tired of lying, of faking, of denial. And his words drew out her own words too, "**Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime**..."

Her other red gloved hand reached over and grabbed his pale hand with it, "**Say you need me with you now and always... Promise me that all you say is true**  
><strong>that's all I ask of you<strong>."

Her pleading eyes met his blue, almost tearing up. He smiled down at the desperate girl.

"**Let me be your shelter let me be your light. You're safe, No one will find you, your fears are far behind you**..."

She beamed at him, "**All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me**..."

"**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude, say you need me with you here, beside you... anywhere you go, let me go too. Becky, that's all I ask of you**..."

A bright red blush filled her dark cheeks and she shyly sang her next line:

"**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you**..."

"**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**..." they finally sang together, voice melding in perfect harmony...like their audition.

"**Say you love me**..." she begged.

"**You know I do**..." he chuckled.

"**Love me - that's all I ask of you, anywhere you go let me go too. Love me - that's all I ask of you**..."

The two teenagers were smiling at each other, faces so wide that it seemed like they would crack.

"T...tobey?" she asked timidly, a strange thing considering the fact that this was Wordgirl after all.

"Wordgirl...no...I want to speak to Becky. Please, my dear," he pleaded.

She smiled and quickly transformed into her alter ego, "I love you."

The boy's face broke into a goofy smile, "You know I love you. I always have...but I guess I should say so too: I love you Becky Botsford and I'm glad you exist. "

Huggy chirped up, reminding the two that he was still there. Becky's blush grew as she looked down at her best friend.

"I'm sorry Huggy, I know it goes against my beliefs...but I love Tobey. I guess...I guess I always have."

The chimpanzee smiled and squeaked happily. He jumped into the girl's arms and stuck his hand out at the boy who grabbed it quickly and shook.

"I guess this is it then...but wait! Did we get the part?" asked Becky looking up at her now boyfriend.

Tobey smiled, "Let's just say Elphie...I'm a brainless fool, but I still love you."

And as the couple and the chimp walked off together the sun seemed to shine just a bit brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Too abrupt? Please review! <strong>


End file.
